Finally
by Mrs. Will herondale
Summary: They finally tell each other how they feel.


**If you are someone who has read 'Finally' then you know that this is not how it originally was. Let me explain why I have chosen to change it. My reasoning is I reread it and thought it was absolutely terrible. So here is the new and improved finally.**

**Tessa point of view**

I watched as he picked up a new novel of poems and skimmed through it.

His deft fingers gently moved the pages.

He turned the pages as if it were a piece of glass.

He lightly set the novel down and picked up a new one.

I lightly shifted behind the pillar in the institutes library.

Her breathing was soft and airy, quiet enough not to startle Will.

He had a small smirk on his face.

_Why is he smirking? Does he know I'm here?_

I swiftly went behind the pillar.

If he saw her he would surely tease her about it for as long as she lived in the institute.

I snuck another peek at him.

He silently chuckled.

His shoulders shook as he laughed.

I hid behind the pillar again.

"Tessa, I know you are there. There is no point in hiding."

I came out from behind the pillar.

He was grinning.

"Umm.." I started, but he cut me off.

He set the book down and looked at me.

There was a mischievous glint in his deep blue eyes.

Every time I looked into his eyes I felt as though I could get lost in them.

As though I could dive into another world and get lost in there forever.

But every time I looked into his eyes something always ruined it.

"What are you doing here at this late hour?" He asked an eyebrow cocked.

I smirked.

"Can't I ask you the same thing, Will?"

He smiled.

I loved his smile it was always so warm and genuine.

"I was just here for a late night read. Now back to my question. What are you doing here, Tess."

I rummaged for an answer.

"I was looking for a new book to read."

He smiled.

"You couldn't read one of the many, many books you have in your room."

I had no clue what to say.

"Uhh..."

His smile grew wider.

"What is the real reason your down here?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Is it a crime to want to enjoy a good book from the institute library."

He shook his head.

"No, but I don't believe you."

I crossed my arms.

"Well, you don't have to believe me."

He raised an eyebrow at my reaction.

"Why are you really here?"

I changed the subject.

"So, what were you reading."

He had a small smile on his face.

"A lovely poem by Charlotte Bronte, would you like to hear it?"

I nodded and he cleared his throat.

_"Some have won a wild delight, By daring wilder sorrow; Could I gain thy love to-night, I'd hazard death to-morrow.  
Could the battle-struggle earn One kind glance from thine eye, How this withering heart would burn, The heady fight to try!  
Welcome nights of broken sleep,  
And days of carnage cold, Could I deem that thou wouldst weep To hear my perils told.  
Tell me, if with wandering bands I roam full far away, Wilt thou to those distant lands In spirit ever stray?  
Wild, long, a trumpet sounds afar; Bid me - bid me go Where Seik and Briton meet in war, On Indian Sutlej's flow.  
Blood has dyed the Sutlej's waves With scarlet stain, I know; Indus' borders yawn with graves, Yet, command me go!  
Though rank and high the holocaust  
Of nations steams to heaven, Glad I'd join the death-doomed host,  
Were but the mandate given.  
Passion's strength should nerve my arm,  
Its ardour stir my life, Till human force to that dread charm Should yield and sink in wild alarm, Like trees to tempest-strife.  
If, hot from war, I seek thy love, Darest thou turn aside? Darest thou then my fire reprove, By scorn, and maddening pride?  
No - my will shall yet control Thy will, so high and free, And love shall tame that haughty soul - Yes - tenderest love for me.  
I'll read my triumph in thine eyes, Behold, and prove the change; Then leave, perchance, my noble prize, Once more in arms to range.  
I'd die when all the foam is up,  
The bright wine sparkling high; Nor wait till in the exhausted cup  
Life's dull dregs only lie.  
Then Love thus crowned with sweet reward, Hope blest with fulness large, I'd mount the saddle, draw the sword, And perish in the charge!"_

He looked at me with curious eyes.

"Did you like it?"

I nodded. "It's beautiful."

"The third line fascinates me. Could I gain thy love to-night, It makes me wonder. Could I gain your love tonight, Tessa?"

He looked at her hopefully.

I was speechless.

"What do you mean?"

He came over to her and grasped her hands.

The feeling of his touch sent her in shivers.

"Could I gain your love tonight?"

This was the moment I waited for. Dreamed about. Wished for. Hoped for.

And here it was finally. Finally I would tell him how I felt.

I let the words I've wanted to say slip out.

"Will, you've already gained my heart. From the first moment I saw you till now. I love you."

A smile formed on his face.

He pulled me to him and put his hand on my cheeks and kissed me tenderly.

I smiled and kissed him back.

My hands went around his arms.

His tongue slid on my lower lip, asking for an entrance.

I parted my lips and his tongue slipped in, creating a war for dominance.

I pulled him closer.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you too."

Will and I stood there our foreheads pressed together smiling at each other.

It finally happened.

Finally.

* * *

**Done!**


End file.
